Medieval Party 2012
The Medieval Party 2012 is an upcoming party on Club Penguin. As confirmed by The Club Penguin Times, it will be the island's 5th Medieval Party. Knights are needed to challenge Scorn the Dragon King. Description From Disney's UK Website. Heroes Needed! Scorn the Dragon King, the evil Dragon King has taken over Club Penguin, leaving the entire island in a state of destruction, dark shadows, and ruins... Join your friends on Club Penguin, gather your forces and rise up together to reclaim your land! Membership heroes can search for the magical items from three islands on the new quest map. Visit the Fairy Forest, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Royal Kingdom Ruins. Collect all the scavenger hunt parts, challenge Scorn, and reclaim the magical Sky Kingdom! Help defeat the evil Dragon King! Trivia *Penguins will be able to get the Noble Knight stamp. *It is possible that Herbert may return with Klutzy, after escaping earlier in the year during the Underwater Expedition, and that he may have something to do with the Dark Dragon King, which is a probable reason for Gary's appearance. *As confirmed by the Club Penguin Team in the Magazine, there will be new rooms called the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Fairy Forest. These may be references to Super Mario and Fairy Fables. *There will be a scavenger hunt around the island. If so, the free item obtainable by completing it may be the Thunder Blade and/or the Slingshot. *Gary will reveal his new background at this party. *On a sneak peek, there was a sign that said "FREE" at the Mountain.It is confirmed as a Blue Cape as of the secret sneak peek video.(You can see the penguin battling has a blue cape.) Gallery Sneak Peeks Screenshot_1030.png|What's New membership (note at bottom.) CPwikiMP2012DragonSneakpeek1.PNG|Scorn the dragon king (It maybe is for Ye knights quest 4). Club-Penguin-2012-04-18 02.02-2.png|The Mushroom Kingdom during the party.Note the Free item box. Screenshot_1094.png|Some shadowed items. Screenshot_1143.png|May membership page. Excitingnewparty.png|The party sneak peek on the corner. Note the Super Hero Party next to it. medieval-map-blank.jpeg|Story Puzzle map Screenshot 1245.png|Clue #1 CPwikiMemberMP2012TBH.PNG|A Club Penguin Moderator(new) holding the Thunder Blade (Note that the last portion of Happy77's name is shown). Scorn the dragon king.jpg|Scorn the Dragon King at the Sky Kingdom File:Mushroom_Kingdom_on_a_YOutube_video.png TownEx12.jpg (1260×1535).png CPwikiMP2012UFI.PNG|The N/A Item. Screenshot_1282.png|on the Whats new Blog Capture2.PNG|A sneak peek also.(Note the super hero party and music jam is missing.) Advertisements Screenshot_1142.png|An advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Screenshot_1144.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. CpwikiP1MP20121.PNG|Part 1 of an interview. Cpwikipart2MP20121.PNG|Part 2 of the Interview. Darkdragonstorypart1.png|Story written by Gary darkdragonstorypart2.png|Part 2 of Gary's story. Screenshot_1191.png Screenshot_1239.png Screenshot_1240.png Screenshot_1241.png Screenshot_1242.png cp.png|April Fools Party 2012 Newspaper Login Screens Screenshot_1190.png Logoff Screen Screenshot_1238.png Construction Club Penguin.png|Dock Mountain on ski hill.PNG|Ski Hill Screenshot_1235.png|Snow Forts Screenshot_1236.png|Plaza Screenshot_1237.png|Beach Screenshot_1250.png|Cave Dragon Spotted Screenshot_1246.png Screenshot 1248.png Scorn!!!.jpg Screenshot 1268.png Scornshadow.jpg Dragonwing.jpg Screenshot_12.png|Dragons Face Screenshot 1283.png Rooms Screenshot_1287.png|Town Screenshot_1288.png|Ski village Screenshot_1290.png|Coffee shop Lol.png|Light hose Screenshot_1292.png Screenshot_1293.png|Cave Screenshot_1294.png Clues Screenshot 1245.png|Clue #1 Clue 2.png|Clue #2 Medieval2012Clue3.png|Clue #3 Screenshot_1269.png|Clue #4 5-11-2012-7-23-05-PM-6f78.jpg (600×342).png|Clue #5 5-11-2012-7-22-51-PM-35e5.jpg (600×338).png|Clue #6 medieval-letters-07.png|Clue #7(Note that is the Iceberg.) Gary Spotted Videos See Also *Medieval Party 2011 *Medieval Party 2010 *Medieval Party 2009 *Medieval Party 2008 *Scorn the Dragon King *Thunder Blade *Dragon Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Medieval Party Category:Medieval Party 2012